


Entre Revoluções

by AndyWBlackstorn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Prequel, Quebrando a Roda AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Narrativas sobre a família Stark e outros personagens dentro do universo alternativo da história Quebrando a Roda, antes e durante as guerras e revoluções pela Independência.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow & Ned Stark, Jon Snow & Robb Stark, Jon Snow/Ygritte
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. O pequeno Jon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quebrando a Roda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189837) by [AndyWBlackstorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn). 



Ned tinha perdido a conta de quantas horas tinha ficado às portas do quarto onde sua esposa estava em trabalho de parto. Não o deixaram entrar ou ver Ashara, e ele respeitou a tradição mas a cada instante que passava, se sentia mais nervoso e impotente. Os lençóis muito manchados de sangue só o assustavam mais. Foi quando a Velha Ama apareceu. Com apenas um leve toque no braço de seu senhor, o convidou de forma triste a ver sua esposa.

-Ashara... - Ned murmurou ao lado dela, chocado ao ver seu estado.

Ela estava pálida, e fraca mas tinha um bebê cheio de vida em seus braços.

-Ned, eu... - Ashara teve dificuldades ao falar - prometa que vai cuidar do nosso filho, que vai protegê-lo, prometa...

-Não, vamos cuidar dele juntos - ele insistiu.

-Não negue o que está vendo, Ned - ela disse - eu não queria, mas eu vou partir, prometa-me Ned...

-Eu prometo - ele tentou suprimir as lágrimas que já caiam.

-Pode escolher o nome... - Ashara permitiu.

-Jon - decidiu Eddard - meu primogênito Jon Stark.

-Eu amo vocês... - murmurou Ashara, sentindo suas forças a deixando.

-Eu te amo... - Ned disse e viu a esposa o deixar para sempre.

Jon ainda estava nos braços da mãe quando Ashara partiu. Seu pai o tomou nos braços e não o largou por um longo tempo. Mesmo depois de muito tempo, que levaram Jon e o trouxeram de volta, Ned continuou com o menino nos braços. Naquele momento, parecia que tudo o que tinham no mundo era um ao outro.


	2. Os irmãos e pai da família Stark

Nada fazia com que Ned soltasse Jon de seus braços. Apenas em momentos raros, em que o menino precisava se alimentar e dormir. E mesmo enquanto dormia, o olhar atento e amoroso de Ned não o deixava. Aquele estado de afeto e carinho, por melhor que fosse, demonstrava também sua maneira de luto. Para Ned, Jon ainda era uma parte viva de Ashara.

Então sua família começava a se preocupar com seu estado, cada um ao seu modo. Lyanna mudou-se de sua longa temporada em Essos para a gelada e amada Winterfell, a terra natal onde tinha crescido, para cuidar do irmão e do sobrinho. Brandon fez o mesmo, logo em seguida, ficando um tempo com eles. Já Benjen, que tinha se tornado um soldado desde seus primeiros dias de juventude, estava em campanha no exército, mas fazia questão de mandar cartas periodicamente a Ned.

Ned, aliás, começou a concordar que outras pessoas pegassem seu filhinho no colo. Tio Brandon às vezes assustava o pequeno Jon, mas era com Lyanna que Ned disputava sua atenção. Tia Lyanna com certeza era a preferida de Jon, mesmo sendo a única, e a tia considerava o menino como seu próprio filho. Embora os irmãos de Ned se esforçassem para vê-lo feliz e conseguirem um pequeno processo nisso,Nada fazia com que Ned soltasse Jon de seus braços. Apenas em momentos raros, em que o menino precisava se alimentar e dormir. E mesmo enquanto dormia, o olhar atento e amoroso de Ned não o deixava. Aquele estado de afeto e carinho, por melhor que fosse, demonstrava também sua maneira de luto. Para Ned, Jon ainda era uma parte viva de Ashara.

Então sua família começava a se preocupar com seu estado, cada um ao seu modo. Lyanna mudou-se de sua longa temporada em Essos para a gelada e amada Winterfell, a terra natal onde tinha crescido, para cuidar do irmão e do sobrinho. Brandon fez o mesmo, logo em seguida, ficando um tempo com eles. Já Benjen, que tinha se tornado um soldado desde seus primeiros dias de juventude, estava em campanha no exército, mas fazia questão de mandar cartas periodicamente a Ned.

Ned, aliás, começou a concordar que outras pessoas pegassem seu filhinho no colo. Tio Brandon às vezes assustava o pequeno Jon, mas era com Lyanna que Ned disputava sua atenção. Tia Lyanna com certeza era a preferida de Jon, mesmo sendo a única, e a tia considerava o menino como seu próprio filho. Embora os irmãos de Ned se esforçassem para vê-lo feliz e conseguirem um pequeno processo nisso, o pai deles, Rickard, tinha uma maneira diferente de consolá-lo. O velho patriarca Stark que ainda era o chefe da família na Fortaleza de Winterfell, cobrava de seu segundo filho um novo casamento.

-Precisa pensar em arrumar uma noiva, Eddard - aconselhou Rickard - sei o quanto amava Ashara, mas sua vida deve continuar, e não é prudente que fique viúvo e sozinho por tanto tempo.

-Não quero e não preciso de outra esposa - decidiu Ned - ainda estou de luto por Ashara, ela não deveria ter ido tão cedo.

-Não filho, concordo - o pai verdadeiramente entendia a dor do filho - mas aconteceu, foi uma fatalidade, Jon vai precisar de uma mãe.

-Ninguém pode substituir Ashara - Ned disse categoricamente - nem na vida de Jon e nem na minha vida.

-Eddard, ainda tem a vida toda pela frente - seu pai continuou insistindo - e não precisa passar o resto dela sozinho. Sei que Lyanna tem cuidado de Jon com todo amor e carinho, mas quanto a você, precisará de uma esposa. Porém eu entendo seu luto filho, esperarei o tempo que for necessário, mas encontrarei uma nova esposa para você.

-Esperará muito, meu pai - Ned saiu, deixando o pai sozinho.

Mas aquele descaso não faria Rickard desistir. No fundo, ele estava realmente preocupado com Eddard. o pai deles, Rickard, tinha uma maneira diferente de consolá-lo. O velho patriarca Stark que ainda era o chefe da família na Fortaleza de Winterfell, cobrava de seu segundo filho um novo casamento.

-Precisa pensar em arrumar uma noiva, Eddard - aconselhou Rickard - sei o quanto amava Ashara, mas sua vida deve continuar, e não é prudente que fique viúvo e sozinho por tanto tempo.

-Não quero e não preciso de outra esposa - decidiu Ned - ainda estou de luto por Ashara, ela não deveria ter ido tão cedo.

-Não filho, concordo - o pai verdadeiramente entendia a dor do filho - mas aconteceu, foi uma fatalidade, Jon vai precisar de uma mãe.

-Ninguém pode substituir Ashara - Ned disse categoricamente - nem na vida de Jon e nem na minha vida.

-Eddard, ainda tem a vida toda pela frente - seu pai continuou insistindo - e não precisa passar o resto dela sozinho. Sei que Lyanna tem cuidado de Jon com todo amor e carinho, mas quanto a você, precisará de uma esposa. Porém eu entendo seu luto filho, esperarei o tempo que for necessário, mas encontrarei uma nova esposa para você.

-Esperará muito, meu pai - Ned saiu, deixando o pai sozinho.

Mas aquele descaso não faria Rickard desistir. No fundo, ele estava realmente preocupado com Eddard.


	3. A jovem Catelyn

Lyanna ainda estava na velha casa de sua infância, auxiliando Ned a cuidar do pequeno Jon. Ela ficava cada vez mais maravilhada com o sobrinho, que crescia belo e forte. As pequenas descobertas do filho em seu crescimento traziam o sorriso e, consequentemente, a alegria de novo a Eddard. Alegria essa que foi interrompida por uma tensão surgida por cartas.

Em sua busca por uma noiva para Eddard, Rickard Stark enviou cartas a todos os lordes mais próximos, propondo a união de seu filho com uma das suas filhas. Rickard recebeu a resposta dos Tully de Correrio, na região do Tridente. A prometida deveria ser Catelyn, filha de Hoster e Minisa Tully.

Catelyn já havia se encontrado com Brandon anteriormente, e achado o rapaz bravo, bonito e intrigante. Já que casaria com um Stark, por um instante pensou que poderia ser com Brandon. No entanto, seu pai já tinha escolhido e ela não tinha direito de opinar. Só lhe restava aceitar e procurar ter um bom casamento, o que necessariamente não significava que seria feliz. Se Eddard a tratasse bem e lhe desse o que precisava, Catelyn estaria disposta a aceitar essa condição, além disso precisava honrar a promessa que seu pai já tinha feito a Rickard Stark.

No entanto, havia uma informação que deixava Catelyn mais preocupada. Eddard era um viúvo que mesmo depois de um ano ainda não tinha superado a morte da esposa. Isso era compreensível, mas na situação dela, era um dos piores cenários. Tinha medo da rejeição, de ser um fardo, uma estranha na casa de um estranho. Sabia o quanto Eddard amou Ashara e se perguntava se um dia seria capaz de amá-lo e ele amá-la nessa mesma intensidade.

Quem realmente não estava feliz com essa história era Petyr Baelish, o ajudante de seu pai, que a amava desde que a conhecera. O irmão Edmure desejou-lhe sorte e tentar ver o lado positivo dessa união. Lysa tentou disfarçar a felicidade, mas Catelyn sabia que a irmã pensava que finalmente teria chances com Petyr Baelish, quem ela amava desde que o conhecera.

Cat despediu-se da mãe por último e então foi para a carruagem, onde o pai já a aguardava. Já em movimento, tentava manter a esperança de que coisas boas lhe esperavam em Winterfell.


	4. O encontro

Eddard esperava com apreensão a chegada dos Tully e, por estar aflito, usava Jon como uma espécie de escudo, sempre segurando o menino nos braços. Lyanna veio ao encontro do irmão e, ao vê-lo naquele estado, se preocupou ainda mais.

-Ned - ela chamou delicadamente - me dê o Jon aqui só um pouquinho, vai precisar receber os Tully e sabe que é melhor que ele não esteja presente.

-Eu sei - relutantemente, Eddard entregou o menino a Lyanna - não acho que serei totalmente capaz de lidar com essa visita.

-Mas sabe que é preciso - Lyanna tocou o rosto do irmão afetuosamente-eu vou estar ao seu lado está bem?

Ned só assentiu, tristemente. Jon que estava dormindo, acordou de repente, sentindo toda a agitação do momento.

-Tia...? - murmurou ele.

-Estou aqui, meu amor - Lyanna respondeu ao sobrinho.

-O que o papai tem? - perguntou o menino.

-Coisas de adulto - Lyanna sorriu e o tomou dos braços do irmão - Só encare isso como um dever e tenha o coração aberto, Eddard. Talvez seja capaz de encontrar felicidade novamente.

-Não sei sobre isso - disse Ned com tristeza - mas como filho do meu pai farei o que for necessário e honrarei o compromisso que ele fez por mim.

Sozinho, Eddard tentava lutar contra os próprios pensamentos. Era difícil seguir os conselhos da irmã ou deixar tudo o que tinha acontecido. Respirou fundo, pela milésima vez naquele dia, se colocou de pé e esperou pela família de sua noiva.

A mansão dos Stark impressionou um pouco a Catelyn. Não era maior que a de sua família, mas era maior do que ela esperava. Começou a pensar como seria viver ali, de um jeito melancólico. Desceram de sua carruagem, ela e o pai, que conduziu Catelyn pelo braço até a entrada. Criados abriram-lhes as portas e, imediatamente, encontraram Eddard, alto e quase imóvel, o rosto lívido de seriedade.

-Lorde Hoster, seja bem vindo a Winterfell e à minha casa - Ned os recebeu, quebrando um pouco da tensão que sua postura trouxe.

-Obrigado, Lorde Stark - agradeceu o sr. Tully - esta é Catelyn, minha filha mais velha, espero que tenham uma união muito feliz.

-Cuidarei dela com todo zelo e respeito, senhor - respondeu Eddard e cordialmente ofereceu seu braço para Catelyn.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor-disse ela ao aceitá-lo.

Apesar da seriedade, logo Catelyn percebeu que seu futuro marido era honesto e honrado, porém uma pessoa extremamente triste.

-Eu vou deixar que se instalem - disse Ned, já desconfortável com toda a situação - por favor fiquem à vontade e se necessitarem de algo, não hesitem em me chamar. Nos veremos mais tarde no jantar.

Assim, o dono da casa deixou os Tully sozinhos, o que os deixou um pouco incomodados.

-Ele é... reservado demais - comentou Catelyn.

-Terá que ter paciência, minha filha - Hoster tomou as mãos dela - creio que as coisas mudarão quando se conhecerem melhor.

-Se ao menos ele quiser me conhecer - ela suspirou - pelo menos sei que ele é um bom homem.

-O que já é um bom começo - o pai tentou animá-la novamente - venha, vamos descansar um pouco.

Nisso, Catelyn e Hoster deixaram a entrada e se dirigiram aos seus aposentos. Ela tentava se habituar ao lugar, já que logo aquele se tornaria seu lar.


	5. O jantar

Eddard esperou os Tully de pé na sala de jantar, impecavelmente limpa, arrumada e elegante. Antes que Catelyn se sentasse, Ned fez questão de puxar a cadeira para ela. Podia até ser um bom sinal, mas ela sabia que não passava de pura cortesia. Logo o jantar foi servido e no início ficaram em silêncio constrangedor. Até Lorde Hoster resolveu mudar isso.

-Winterfell é uma bela cidade sr. Stark - disse o mais velho.

-É gentileza dizer isso - Ned respondeu - para vocês que vieram de Correrio, é um pouco fria e inóspita. Demorei um pouco para acostumar quando voltei.

-Quando voltou de onde, senhor? - Catelyn ficou curiosa, qualquer informação sobre seu noivo era bem vinda já que ele era tão discreto.

-Do Vale, da casa dos Arryn - Ned sorriu, contente por finalmente eles terem um assunto - Jon Arryn foi meu tutor, até que Robert me convenceu a me alistar.

-Mas retornou vitorioso - Catelyn sabia que Eddard tinha sido um excelente militar.

-Sim, a muito custo - o pesar de Ned retornou, mas Catelyn não deixou que isso atrapalhasse a conversa.

-Se me permite perguntar - insistiu ela - onde está Lady Lyanna?

-Ah cuidando de Jon, meu filho - Ned disse, triste.

-Claro - Catelyn respondeu e sentiu que não continuariam a conversa, terminou sua refeição, pediu licença e se retirou.

Ned percebeu sua negligência, porém, naquela noite, não teve tempo de consertá-la. Estava realmente se esforçando para agradar o pai e a pobre moça não merecia sua falta de atenção. Deixou-a ir, por hora, mas já pensando em como se redimir.


	6. Barreiras

Catelyn não queria sentir receio, estava se esforçando para cumprir o que seu pai lhe havia pedido, zelando pela honra e dever de sua família, mas cada vez mais via que não conseguiria a atenção de seu futuro marido tão facilmente. Ned passava mais tempo com seu filho do que com ela, o que não era errado, mas isso só fez com que Catelyn só sentisse mais receio do menino.

Jon estava ali muito antes de Catelyn e, infelizmente para ela, era muito mais próximo de Eddard do que ela, uma desconhecida para seu noivo. Mas Catelyn não sabia que havia mais alguém atenta a toda essa situação. Lyanna Stark havia gostado muito de Ashara e era amiga de sua falecida cunhada, porém sentia pena de Catelyn diariamente por vê-la esquecida de lado. Foi então que a jovem teve uma ideia.

-Ned, não custa nada ir comigo - ela implorou mais uma vez.

Lyanna tentava convencer o irmão mais velho a cavalgar com ela.

-Eu tenho muito o que fazer aqui - ele se justificou - preciso ser um anfitrião para os Tully e cuidar de Jon.

-Duas dessas coisas você tem feito muito bem - Lyanna pôs as mãos na cintura - mas uma, convenhamos Ned, você tem negligenciado muito bem.

-Que quer dizer? - Ned desconfiava do que a irmã estava se referindo

-A pobre Catelyn vai se casar com você e mal te conhece - Lyanna acusou, apontando um dedo para ele

-É um casamento arranjado - ponderou Eddard - nossos pais orquestraram tudo.

-Não quer dizer que tem que ser um casamento infeliz - Lyanna propôs - mostre o mínimo de interesse e consideração, por favor.

Eddard deu um suspiro exasperado.

-O que acha de eu mesmo convidar Catelyn para ir cavalgar conosco? - ofereceu ele.

-Era isso que eu queria ouvir, meu irmão - Lyanna sorriu satisfeita - Eu espero por vocês, então e Ned, não demore pra fazer o convite, entendeu?

-Sim senhora - aceitou o irmão mais velho.

Ned suspirou pela milésima vez desde que tinha começado a conversa com a sua irmã. Reunindo coragem, foi até os aposentos de Catelyn. Respirou de novo antes de bater na porta. Catelyn não fazia ideia de quem era.

-Entre - respondeu ela um pouco alarmada.

-Srta. Tully - ele disse no seu tom sério, ela notou que ele parecia um pouco nervoso.

-Em que posso ajudar sr. Stark? - ela ofereceu com cortesia.

-Eu humildemente gostaria de convida-la para cavalgar comigo e Lady Lyanna nesta tarde, se não se incomodar - ele falou lutando contra o nervosismo.

-Eu... - a noiva se surpreendeu com o pedido- seria um prazer senhor. Eu irei com vocês.

Catelyn deixou escapulir um sorriso por Eddard finalmente fazer algo diferente e lhe dar atenção. Ele, por sua vez, sentiu o calor do sorriso e, automaticamente, devolveu sorrindo.

-Nos vemos mais tarde - ele completou.

Catelyn apenas assentiu, mas por dentro começou a ansiar pelo passeio.


	7. Winterfell

Lyanna tomou a frente do caminho depois que ela, Ned e Catelyn saíram da mansão dos Stark. Winterfell podia ser uma cidade grande que iniciava desde Porto Branco até atingir a estada do rei, mas não era tão movimentada assim. Além das carruagens e habituais estrangeiros que chegavam do porto, nada de grandioso ou épico acontecia ali. Era um lugar pacato, muito diferente de Correrrio, que ficava bem no centro de Westeros e era onde se formava o Tridente, onde se encontrava pessoas de todo o país. Catelyn estava acostumada com a pluralidade cultural, mas os nortenhos eram o povo mais estranho de Westeros para ela. E é por isso que no início, estava sendo difícil de gostar de Winterfell, talvez o passeio a ajudasse com isso. Mal sabia Catelyn que os nortistas pensavam que os sulistas eram estranhos também.

Aos poucos, ela e Ned foram avançando pela cidade e, surpreendentemente, a calmaria do lugar ia encantando Catelyn. Enquanto via cada um cuidando de suas vidas, de seus próprios costumeiros afazeres, via que eram só pessoas.

-Eu gostaria de descer um pouco, milorde - Catelyn pediu ao noivo - sinto sede e um pouco de frio, confesso.

-Claro - Eddard concordou prontamente e então pararam para descer.

-Sabe, Lorde Eddard - ela começou uma conversa enquanto caminhavam - sua cidade é um lugar agradável, e não falo isso só por cortesia.

-Eu sei que está sendo sincera - Eddard conseguiu esboçar um sorriso-Winterfell é longínqua e fria, mas é o lar que temos. A senhora disse que está com frio, tome meu casaco.

Antes que Catelyn pudesse recusar, Eddard logo pôs o grosso casaco de lã sobre seus ombros. Ela queria apontar que não precisava, que ele sentiria frio também, mas no fundo Catelyn duvidava disso. Ele a guiou até um poço, de onde todos bebiam, até mesmo os animais. Foi tarde demais quando Eddard percebeu que não era o lugar ideal para sua nobre noiva saciar sua sede.

-Sinto muito por trazê-la até aqui - ele se desculpou sem graça e Catelyn o viu corar - deve ter sentido nojo desse lugar.

-Não, de maneira nenhuma Lorde Eddard - ela tocou o braço dele delicadamente para chamar sua atenção - entendo que é tão humilde quanto as pessoas que bebem aqui, e não faz distinção entre ricos e pobres. Isso é admirável, e eu penso como o senhor.

Para confirmar o que disse, Catelyn pegou um pouco da água com as próprias mãos e tomou um gole. Eddard sorriu e fez o mesmo. Catelyn se inclinou sobre o poço para beber um pouco mais, até saciar sua sede.

-É muito diferente do que eu pensava - Ned sentou-se ao lado dela, claramente admirado.

-Tenho que confessar que penso o mesmo a seu respeito - Catelyn disse, sincera.

Logo depois, retomaram seu caminho à mansão dos Stark, sem se importar onde Lyanna estaria.


	8. Proximidade

Ao fim do passeio sugerido por Lyanna, Ned e Catelyn concluíram que foi proveitoso. Retornaram para a mansão dos Stark, e sem pestanejar, ele pediu aos cozinheiros que preparassem algo especial para Lady Tully. Antes que essa refeição especial ficasse pronta, ela se contentou com chá e biscoitos.

Ned costumava ter seus momentos prolongados de silêncio, o que não significava que eram pacíficos, então para ele momentos de calmaria eram raros. E agora, graças a Catelyn, estava tendo um deles.

-Sabe Lorde Eddard - ela disse enfim - sua cidade é bem agradável, eu até que gostei dela e, pra ser sincera, às vezes sinto falta de um pouco de frio em Correrio.

-Garanto que frio e inverno não faltam aqui - ele replicou.

-Mas eu me acostumo - Catelyn sorriu e Eddard se sentiu feliz por ela estar se sentindo melhor.

Ao longo dos dias, o próprio Ned foi entendendo o que Lyanna queria que ele fizesse quando sugeriu aquele passeio, que ele deveria criar situações para que conhecesse Catelyn de uma maneira melhor e soubesse com propriedade com quem estava se casando.

Para Ned, Catelyn era inteligente, bondosa, cautelosa e superprotetora, aos poucos ela estava conhecendo Ned o suficiente para criar motivos para tratá-lo assim. Ela só tinha receio de Jon. Quando o menino estava com o pai, ela respeitava esses momentos, e se ausentava, achando melhor deixá-los a sós. O amor pelo filho não deixava que Ned percebesse isso, ou talvez fosse a simples dúvida de não saber o que fazer sobre aquilo.

Catelyn percebia a cada dia que Ned era um bom homem, com coração de ouro e alma de soldado, corajoso e leal à sua família, e se Catelyn seria parte dela, significava que ela seria protegida por Eddard também.

Aos poucos, ela também foi se familiarizando com a mansão, fazendo amizade com os criados e ganhando sua confiança. Ned a admirava por sua organização e competência. Ele valorizava a companhia dela, e quando percebeu que não queria mais que ela fosse embora, Ned percebeu que seu coração estava aberto novamente.


	9. Confissão

Eddard era um homem sério e honesto, e estava tratando seu novo casamento dessa mesma forma. Agora que tinha admitido a si mesmo que amava Catelyn, decidiu contar a ela, considerando que ela merecia e precisava saber.

Parou para pensar em como contaria. Sendo sincero consigo mesmo, não sabia se teria coragem para tal coisa, no entanto, sua honra o forçava a ser valente, a pelo menos assegurar a Catelyn que ela se casaria com alguém que a amava, mas... não sabia dos sentimentos dela quanto a ele, se eram recíprocos.

Enquanto isso, Catelyn tentava se ocupar com os preparativos do casamento, sem deixar de notar o quanto Eddard se preocupava com seu bem estar e era atencioso. Aquilo foi ganhando a afeição dela, se tornando uma admiração, até Catelyn perceber que nunca mais queria se afastar de Ned. Até mesmo chamá-lo de Ned foi algo que a pegou de surpresa, e a fez se convencer de que realmente gostava dele. Foi num jantar que o apelido escapou dos lábios dela sem querer.

-Lady Catelyn - Ned a chamou e ela voltou a atenção a ele.

-Sim, Ned, quero dizer, milorde - as bochechas de Catelyn se ruborizaram automaticamente.

-Pode me chamar de Ned - ele sorriu - vindo se você, é até como música para os meus ouvidos.

Catelyn não conseguiu conter a expressão de surpresa e estranhamento ao ouvir essas palavras de seu noivo.

-Disse alguma coisa errada? - ele se viu obrigado a perguntar, soando preocupado.

-Não, não é que... - ela gaguejou, pensando no que dizer - não pensava que seria capaz de um dia dizer isso a mim.

Foi a vez de Catelyn se surpreender com a própria sinceridade.

-Mas por que não diria? - Ned tomou as mãos delas nas dele - é uma moça encantadora, Lady Catelyn, honrada, bondosa, determinada, qualidades que procuro em uma esposa.

-Sinto muito senhor mas... - ela sentiu o coração acelerar - o que está querendo dizer com tudo isso?

-Catelyn, apesar de toda dor e falta que sinto de Ashara, eu sinceramente posso dizer que meu coração aprendeu a te amar e está totalmente devoto a ti - Ned declarou, determinado e emotivo.

-Eu... - Catelyn piscou surpresa e percebeu que estava chorando - eu... também preciso dizer que o amo.

Um pouco desajeitados e sem saberem muito bem o que fazer, lentamente se aproximaram, não negando o beijo que estava por vir. Catelyn havia se surpreendido com o que acontecera no jantar, mas em meio à surpresa pôde ter certeza e admitir a si mesma que o amava. Foi então que ambos verdadeiramente começaram a se empenhar mais nos preparativos do casamento. Catelyn enviou uma carta ao pai, onde enviava saudações a toda família, e avisava com alegria que amava o noivo e casaria de bom grado com ele.

Houve algo peculiar que Catelyn percebeu porém não mencionou, Ned tinha um relacionamento tão especial e laços tão fortes com o filho que ela não ousava interferir. Lyanna já ocupava o lugar de mãe substituta na vida de Jon, e Catelyn julgava que ela era a melhor pessoa para isso. Assim, se contentava em cuidar do menino à uma certa distância, mas se assegurava que nada lhe faltasse e que ele sempre fosse bem tratado.

O casamento de Eddard e Catelyn aconteceu na própria mansão dos Stark, dentro da Fortaleza de Winterfell. De Correrrio vieram Lorde Hoster e Lady Minisa, e os filhos Edmure e Lysa, todos para prestigiar a união de Catelyn. Assim como a família do noivo, Benjen deixou o exército e suas responsabilidades por um breve tempo para prestigiar o irmão pessoalmente, assim também como Brandon e Lyanna se juntaram a ele.

Catelyn e Eddard fizeram votos simples mas sinceros, que expressavam o que realmente sentiam. Tornando-se sr. e sra. Stark no mesmo dia, sabiam que seu casamento era forjado numa união verdadeira que ficaria firme para sempre.


	10. A irmandade de Robb e Jon

Não demorou muito para que o filho de Eddard e Catelyn chegasse. Robb nasceu quase um ano após o casamento de seus pais, o que trouxe muita alegria a ambos.

Ned agora tinha uma família mais completa, nem ele nem Jon estavam mais sozinhos, porém Ashara nunca perderia o lugar especial em seus corações. Robb e Jon cresciam lado a lado, mais que irmãos de sangue, eram irmãos de alma, o melhor amigo um do outro e a companhia de todas as horas.

Era comum vê-los correndo dentro e fora da mansão Stark, com gravetos nas mãos, suas brincadeiras davam vida às histórias de soldados corajosos. Se ficassem muito tempo sem supervisão, Robb e Jon poderiam colocar a mansão de pernas pro ar. Geralmente o mais novo era o mais levado, e o mais velho levava as broncas por ele. Mas mesmo assim, Jon continuava participando das brincadeiras. Num dos dias mais frios de inverno, Robb desafiou o irmão a fazer algo muito travesso.

-Não, não, nem pensar mocinho - Jon tentou, lembrando de como seu pai falava com eles.

-Anda Jon, você não pode ser covarde - contrapôs Robb - você não quer ser um cavaleiro como Daeron? Assim você vai provar sua coragem.

-Isso não tem nada a ver com cavalheirismo - Jon balançou a cabeça - sentindo-se derrotado.

Os irmãos então executaram sua brincadeira, subiram no alto do parapeito da fortaleza que protegia a mansão, acumularam o máximo de neve que conseguiram, e esperaram a primeira carruagem passar. Ao verem o cocheiro, empurraram a neve sobre ele.

-Lorde Eddard vai ficar sabendo disso, seus pirralhos! - gritou o homem lá de baixo, os meninos o ignoraram rindo.

Quando se tratava de travessuras extremas como essa, Lorde Eddard fazia questão de dar um sermão nos meninos, mas isso não impedia que eles continuassem brincando no mesmo nível travesso. A avidez de Robb e Jon por espadas e aventuras se transformou em coragem e habilidade conforme eles foram crescendo. Quando fez 18 anos, Jon decidiu alistar-se, mesmo com a grande preocupação de seu pai, pelo risco que correria.

-Eu sei que é arriscado, mas se não fizermos nada, a quanto tempo vamos ficar oprimidos pelo sul, o resto de nossas vidas? - Jon apontou seus motivos a Eddard - tio Benjen e o senhor se alistaram, subiram de patente e estão bem até hoje.

-Mas nem todos podem ter a mesma sorte, meu filho - Ned rebateu, mas paciente - eu vi muitos perderem a vida, homens que eu conhecia, que sabia seus nomes... Você, eu vi nascer, vi crescer...

-Ser seu filho não anula a responsabilidade que eu sinto dever ao meu país e ao meu povo - Jon respondeu um pouco mais calmo.

Eddard entendia o filho e o considerava nobre por isso, e mesmo com o coração pesado, autorizou o alistamento de Jon. Robb, ao ver o seu exemplo, começou a pensar em seguir a mesma carreira quando a hora chegasse.

Nevava muito o dia em que Jon partiria para se unir ao Exército, depois de ser convocado para defender a Muralha. Arya até ameaçou chorar, já que era muito apegada ao irmão mais velho, mas decidiu ser forte, o que era impressionante para uma garotinha de 11 anos. Sansa apertou a mão de Jon cordialmente, como uma dama educada faria, mas o irmão insistiu em lhe dar um abraço, o que fez a jovem de 14 anos sorrir. Bran e Rickon ainda estavam dormindo, mas Jon lhes deu um último olhar atencioso e fraternal. Robb foi o último a se despedir do irmão mais velho.

-Eu não acredito que vai mesmo - confessou o mais novo - sabe que agora eu vou ter que ser o irmão mais velho responsável, não sabe?

-Eu sei, e confio em você pra isso - Jon segurou o ombro dele - cuide bem dos nossos irmãos e não dê nenhuma dor de cabeça ao nosso pai.

-Eu não sou mais criança, Jon - Robb revirou os olhos, mas entendia todas as exigências do irmão - eu vou sim, e você, faça o mesmo, tome cuidado, não faça nenhuma tolice, e... Por favor, volte são e salvo pra casa.

-Vou fazer o meu melhor - Jon envolveu o irmão num forte abraço, por mais que fosse difícil para os irmãos vê-lo partir, suas preocupações, saudade e medos eram os mesmos que os deles - diga a Bran e Rickon que eu os amo e só não me despedi porque eles estavam dormindo.

Robb assentiu, prometendo cumprir esse pedido.

-Bom, eu vou indo - Jon ajeitou a bagagem nas costas - cuide-se, Robb.

-Você também, Jon - Robb lhe deu um último abraço.

E assim o restante dos irmãos Stark viu o primeiro deles partir à galope, Sansa e Robb acenaram enquanto Arya correu um pouco mais à frente da mansão, para ver Jon mais um pouco. Tudo que eles desejavam é que ele voltasse logo, são e salvo.


	11. Soldado em Formação

Jon cavalgou durante muito tempo, até não conseguir mais enfrentar a neve. Parou um pouco numa hospedaria à beira da estrada, decidindo por fim descansar, e passou a noite ali. Ao primeiro raiar do dia, continuou sua jornada. Demorou boa parte do dia até que chegasse ao posto de alistamento, nas extremas fronteiras de Porto Branco.

Ao declarar suas intenções, passou por uma rápida avaliação dos comandantes superiores, o que o fez se sentir mal, ser inspecionado daquele jeito o fez se sentir como um objeto qualquer. Em sua mente, se esforçou para se convencer de que não era por isso que avaliavam suas qualidades e defeitos, era apenas para testar suas aptidões e, com sorte, usá-las da melhor maneira possível dentro do exército.

Jon tentou não demonstrar alívio quando recebeu o documento atestando que estava oficialmente recrutado à Defesa do Norte, acreditava que devia manter a pose séria de soldado, mostrando que levava a sério sua missão, o que era realmente verdade.

Jon então se uniu a seus colegas recrutas num treinamento pesado, coordenado pelo Comandante Jeor Mormont. Por enquanto, sua rotina era formada por maratonas de corrida até seu fôlego cessar, montar e desmontar a baioneta, sua única amiga no exército, segundo o Comandante, atirar, se arrastar e escalar. À noite, embora deixasse o cansaço o fazer adormecer, Jon tinha tempo de observar os companheiros ao seu redor, mais os observava do que falava com eles. Era o jeito de Jon, tinha uma desconfiança natural, demorava até confiar plenamente em alguém e, para ele, agora que estava junto a estranhos, tinha que escolher bem em quem confiar.

Foi então que sua tropa foi definida e lhe foi designado partir para o campo de batalha, na região da Muralha. Era uma região cheia de refugiados, pessoas que fugiram e deixaram tudo para trás, porque nada mais tinha sobrado, tudo havia sido devastado pela guerra. Essas pessoas sobreviviam como podiam, infelizmente entre eles haviam revoltosos que causavam alvoroço, roubando dos pobres que mal tinham como suprir seu alimento. Era por essas vítimas que a tropa de Jon estava ali.

Mesmo sendo quieto e observador, ele teve que aprender a cooperar com seus colegas soldados, descobrindo neles novos amigos e, até mesmo, irmãos em armas. Pip, Grenn e Ed eram os companheiros de Jon, que sempre estavam com ele enquanto a tropa patrulhava o fluxo de refugiados.

Aos poucos, os três conseguiram se aproximar de Jon e fazê-lo se abrir mais. O Stark contou a eles sobre sua família, como sentia falta dos irmãos todos os dias, mas estava contente consigo mesmo em seus feitos como soldado. No seu tempo livre, Jon treinava esgrima com os companheiros, era uma das suas melhores habilidades, aperfeiçoada desde a infância.

Embora Jon fosse um espadachim habilidoso em ação, sua discrição também era notável. Observador e atento a tudo a sua volta, ele podia prever os ataques do oponente, essa era a primeira regra do combate que havia ensinado aos amigos. Foi por essa habilidade principalmente, que ele fora designado para se infiltrar como espião no meio dos refugiados. Ali no meio de todos havia pessoas vindas de todo canto de Westeros, o que significava que havia tanto pessoas apoiando os Stark e o Norte como simpatizantes da causa do Sul e dos Lannister. Assim, o Sargento Yarwick incumbiu Jon dessa missão.

Ao ouvir a ordem, o jovem Stark sentiu o pânico tomar conta de si. Não achava certo tomar informações daquela maneira, era uma atitude traiçoeira em si, porém era necessário, precisava fazer sua parte para que seu lado vencesse e a guerra acabasse. Em suas condições de soldado obediente, apenas aceitou sua missão, embrenhando-se entre os refugiados.


	12. Os refugiados

Jon tinha em sua bolsa poucas provisões, o suficiente para ficar alimentado por pelo menos quatro dias, cinco se ele fosse econômico. Era uma ideia louca, um plano arriscado, e dentro de si, no profundo da sua alma, sabia que não seria fácil contar com a bondade alheia. O ser humano raramente era tão bom tão naturalmente assim. Mas antes de tudo, Jon tinha se tornado um soldado e, com essa função, sabia do tamanho da sua responsabilidade e dever para com seu país, sua causa e aquilo que seus superiores haviam solicitado dele. Assim, ali estava ele, entre os refugiados, procurando um lugar entre eles. 

Muitos o observavam com aquele olhar que ele conhecia tão bem, o novato, o forasteiro que acabara de chegar, assim como seus companheiros de tropa o olharam pela primeira vez. No entanto, aos poucos, conseguiu contar com a bondade alheia. Uma moça tímida, porém um tanto corajosa, já que tinha iniciado uma conversa com ele, o indicou onde poderia ficar.

-E a quem eu agradeço pela ajuda? - questionou ele.

-Ao Mance Ryder, ele tem nos organizado e feito um estoque justo de comida, deve se apresentar a ele, senhor - instruiu a moça.

-Eu estava me referindo a você - Jon deu um sorriso compreensivo - como se chama?

-Gilly Craster... - murmurou ela, e o Stark teve a certeza que realmente ela era bondosa e gentil.

-Obrigado - Jon agradeceu e então decidiu procurar o tão respeitado Ryder.

Não precisou ir muito longe, bastava observar toda a movimentação dos refugiados que iam e vinham com mantimentos, e assim logo ele encontrou o homem que procurava.

O homem alto, com uma aparência ligeiramente áspera e severa, mas tinha olhos ternos, genuinamente bondosos, preocupado com aquele povo em necessidade. No entanto, via que no seu olhar também havia astúcia, aquele não era um homem fácil de se enganar. Por isso Jon escolheu ser o mais verdadeiro possível. Reafirmou a si mesmo que por estar ali, ao frio e ao relento, também era alguém refugiado. Com certeza do que faria, dirigiu-se àquele que sem dúvida era Mance Ryder.

-Com licença senhor - ele disse com todo respeito e reverência.

-É novo por aqui - foi a primeira resposta de Mance - de onde está vindo, meu jovem?

-Porto Branco - respondeu Jon prontamente - mas morava em Correrio, sou Jon, fugi até o Norte em busca de abrigo, mas não encontrei em Porto Branco, por mais longe e árdua que foi a viagem, eu soube do seu acampamento, por alguns que o deixaram, tentando voltar pra casa, e por isso eu decidi tentar a sorte aqui.

-Parece bem para alguém que fez uma viagem árdua - Mance ainda estava desconfiado.

-Contei com a bondade dos campistas que encontrei - se justificou Jon - eles me deram comida, mas durará por pouco tempo. Também preciso de abrigo, se não abusar da sua boa vontade.

-Está bem, Jon, fique conosco - Ryder decidiu - só espero que saiba retribuir toda nossa gentileza.

-És muito bom, meu senhor, obrigado - Jon fez uma reverência, pegando um pouco de pão e carne e procurando um lugar para se sentar.

No meio dos refugiados, Jon foi designado por Mance Ryder a se juntar a um grupo de busca. Esses homens iam até as regiões mais extremas em que poderiam achar comida e negociavam o que podia para trazer não só alimento, mas roupas e cobertores.

Durante seu trabalho, Jon observava o povo que estava a sua volta. Tentava ouvir despercebido notícias dos exércitos do Norte e do Sul entre refugiados que chegavam, entre eles, Jon detectava onde estava sua lealdade, se seria possível que o exército de seu pai protegesse aquele povo, dependendo de quem apoiassem.

No fundo, Jon sabia, seu pai defenderia qualquer inocente, independente de quem apoiassem, aquelas pessoas não tinham culpa de nada, eram apenas vítimas da guerra. E foi justamente por isso, por perceber que aquelas eram simplesmente pessoas simples que estavam sobrevivendo à guerra, que Jon se afeiçoou a eles, fazendo sempre o seu melhor para ajudá-los.

Nos seus raros momentos de descanso, que geralmente eram à noite, quando todos estavam dormindo, ele escrevia à penumbra da luz de uma vela os relatórios a seu pai. Jon deixava claro qual era sua opinião sobre os refugiados do Extremo Norte, eram pessoas que precisavam de ajuda, e Jon contou que era isso que faria enquanto pudesse.

Ainda no meio dos refugiados, Mance lhe designou ir até Porto Branco, mas não sozinho, e sim na companhia de uma das moças de confiança de Mance, Ygritte Giantsbane. Tanto ela como Jon desconfiavam um do outro na mesma intensidade.

-De onde veio mesmo, sr. Snow? - perguntou ela nos primeiros momentos de sua excursão.

-Winterfell - Jon não precisou mentir ao responder, o que o deixou contente - nasci e cresci lá, apenas a guerra me obrigou a sair.

-Hã... Sei... - Ygritte não se deu por convencida - e não pensou em se alistar? Eu me alistaria se fosse você.

-Imagino que sim srta. Giantsbane - Jon disse, já de mau humor.

-Não respondeu minha pergunta - retrucou ela.

-Meus irmãos mais jovens precisavam de mim com eles - foi outra meia verdade dele.

-E os deixou sozinhos pra vir até aqui, no meio do nada? - insistiu ela.

-Era minha última opção, esperava vir e voltar, mas seria ingratidão não retribuir a Mance de alguma forma - disse Jon tão firmemente, que deixou Ygritte espantada e a moça se deu por satisfeita. 

Chegando ao seu destino final, ela ajudou Jon a preparar a carroça que levaria mantimentos. Ele ficou espantado por ver que Ygritte não tinha receio do peso dos sacos, trabalhando duro e firme, focada, sem se importar com o cansaço. Sua atitude o lembrou de Arya, com certeza a srta. Giantsbane era uma moça admirável, mas os pensamentos de Jon estavam ocupados com outras coisas.

Usando seu instinto de espião, sentiu que aquele era o momento de deixar os refugiados. Havia coletado informações suficientes, e além disso, sentia que as tropas necessitavam mais dele agora, e a desconfiança de todos estava aumentando. Sua decisão estava tomada.

-Ygritte, me escute, vou até o correio ver se recebi alguma carta do meu irmão, pra ter notícias de como minha família está - instruiu Jon - se eu não voltar, não se preocupe comigo, provavelmente é porque a situação na minha família se agravou e eles precisam de mim.

-Já entendi que não vai voltar - Ygritte despejou diretamente - não sei quem é você, mas eu prefiro que vá embora mesmo, antes que faça mal a um de nós. Mas... Pelo menos obrigada por ter pegado os mantimentos.

Não tinha argumentos possíveis para que Jon usasse contra as acusações de Ygritte, mas ele entendia a revolta da moça. Apenas assentiu para ela uma última vez e tomou seu rumo.


	13. De volta ao campo de batalha

Depois de ler as cartas dos comandantes do Exército e enviar suas cartas a seu pai como resposta, Jon rumou de volta ao campo de batalha o mais rápido possível. Sua missão entre os refugiados já tinha acabado e ele sempre seria grato pela bondade e gentileza deles. No entanto, ele realmente precisava voltar ao comando de sua tropa.

Embora fosse um campo de conflito, a visão do acampamento aliviou o coração preocupado de Jon, ele cavalgou até os estábulos, deixando seu animal sob os cuidados dos cavalariços, indo diretamente para a tenda de Robb. Jon sabia que não era prudente entrar na tenda do Comandante tão de repente, mesmo o Comandante sendo seu pai. Jon caminhou no meio do acampamento, sem causar muito espanto ou atenção dos soldados. Achava melhor assim, sempre fora uma pessoa discreta que detestava atenção demais.

Robb tinha entrado para o exército assim que completara a idade mínima para isso, e se esforçando como Jon, foi subindo de nível até ser condecorado Coronel. Havia muito tempo que os dois irmãos não se viam, o que causou uma grande emoção em ambos, assim que se encontraram.

-Como é bom te ver Jon, nem parece que você mudou muito - comentou Robb, sorridente.

-Bom, não faz muito tempo que não nos vemos, não o suficiente pra eu envelhecer demais - Jon aceitou a brincadeira - tem notícias de casa? E as meninas e os meninos, como estão?

-Estão todos bem, ansiosos por nossa volta - replicou Robb.

-Volta? - Jon achou aquilo estranho - como assim, volta? Eu voltei às tropas porque achei que atacaríamos de novo, pensei que retornaria pro meu batalhão.

-E vai, claro que vai, no entanto, vamos ter que aguardar mais um pouco, ordens do papai - Robb explicou - ele pretende convocar uma reunião com os principais comandantes em breve, é apenas o que eu sei.

-Está bem, por ora já é o suficiente pra me manter informado - Jon assentiu.

-Falando em informação, você deve ter muito que reportar ainda - se lembrou Robb - vou deixar você organizar isso, mas assim que terminar, volte até aqui, ainda há muito que quero conversar com você, irmão.

-Eu também, Robb, eu também - Jon disse, organizando-se para começar seus relatórios.

Se despedindo brevemente do irmão, Jon então foi diretamente até a tenda do pai. Por mais que estivesse ansioso para vê-lo por sentir falta de sua companhia, também estava nervoso sobre o o seu trabalho no exército. Nunca se sentiu confortável com o fato de ser um espião, e agora que tudo tinha acabado aparentemente, ele esperava ter feito um trabalho satisfatório.

-Permissão para entrar, senhor - Jon bateu continência ao ver o pai, sem perder o respeito que devia a ele, já que ali eles eram soldado e comandante, um sob as ordens militares do outro.

-Permissão concedida, meu rapaz - Ned não conseguiu conter a emoção ao ver o filho e eles trocaram um abraço - como foi lá?

-Bem, na medida do possível, acredito ter me saído bem - Jon deu de ombros, se sentindo mais confortável agora - espero ter ajudado a nossa causa.

-Claro que ajudou, está claro o quanto se esforçou pra isso - seu pai elogiou seus esforços - e depois de tudo, merece boas notícias.

-Boas notícias? - Jon se surpreendeu positivamente - são sempre bem vindas.

-Tivemos grandes vitórias nos últimos tempos e, por isso, estamos mais calmos - Ned começou a explicar - vamos poder passar uns dias em casa, a tempo do Baile de Inverno.

-Mesmo? Isso é ótimo pai - Jon não conteve sua alegria - confesso que era justamente o que eu precisava antes de voltar ao campo de batalha.

-Tem razão filho - Ned pôs uma mão no ombro de Jon - você realmente merece esse descanso, mas logo depois, temo que suas tropas estejam o aguardando.

-Eu sei, a luta continua, e estou disposto a lutar - confirmou o jovem tenente.

Então, nos dias seguintes em que passou no acampamento, apenas esperando o dia de retornar para casa, mesmo que fosse por um curto período de tempo, Jon observou algo diferente em seu irmão. Junto do acampamento dos soldados, ficava uma ala médica, onde os médicos e enfermeiras ficavam de prontidão para receber e atender os feridos. E Robb estava passando muita parte de seu tempo ali, mesmo não estando ferido.

Mais tarde, Jon se encontrou com o irmão como tinha prometido fazer, e o mais velho só conseguiu encontrar seu irmão justo na enfermaria. Robb estava conversando com uma das enfermeiras, o que Jon estranhou.

-Estava fazendo um levantamento dos feridos ou vendo como eles estão? - Jon perguntou conforme eles iam andando até a tenda do tenente.

-É, é claro que sim - Robb se sentiu sem graça de repente - em parte, pelo menos.

-Por que exatamente? - continuou o mais velho, disposto a descobrir se era verdade o que estava desconfiando.

-Eu... Jeyne, a enfermeira com quem eu falava... - Robb se envergonhou mais.

-Sim, eu sei... - Jon não pôde deixar de sorrir - está claro que gosta dela. Pretende cortejá-la?

-Eu realmente quero, mas com toda essa guerra acontecendo... - Robb hesitou um pouco - não tem como eu tomar uma decisão agora.

-Compreendo, mas vai saber o que fazer no momento certo - o irmão mais velho manteve o otimismo - você sempre sabe.

-Eu realmente espero tomar uma decisão correta sobre isso, mas não quero mais aborrecê-lo - Robb encerrou o assunto para começar outro - está animado por voltar pra casa?

-Sem dúvidas - Jon se permitiu sorrir - sinto falta de Winterfell e de todos lá.

-E o Baile é sempre o maior evento do ano, embora você não goste muito dele - apontou o mais novo.

-Nem tanto assim, aprecio o Baile menos que as outras pessoas, só isso - o mais velho tentou se justificar - não fico tão animado quanto você, mas entendo porque as pessoas ficam ansiosas por ele. 

-Tudo bem, Jon, eu te entendo - Robb assentiu por fim, deixando seu irmão mais velho em paz para cuidar de outras coisas mais importantes que necessitavam da atenção dele.


	14. Mudanças e Encontros

Assim, alguns dias depois, Ned Stark e seus dois filhos fizeram uma longa viagem, saindo dos arredores da Muralha até sua amada Winterfell. Catelyn recebeu o marido e o filho com alegria e alívio e a Jon, com cortesia, porém uma certa distância emocional que tinha se formado desde quando se conheceram. Jon já estava acostumado a isso e tentava ignorar a tristeza que sentia ao ser tratado com menos regalia e pompa pela madrasta. No fundo, sabia que ela o respeitava e apenas isso bastava.

A agitação da mansão se devia a todos os preparativos do Baile de Inverno e, assim, rapidamente a noite caiu e com ela, chegaram os convidados que encheram o salão.

Daenerys Targaryen, a notável aide-de-camp do General Stark logo chamou a atenção de Jon e Robb. Eles a conheciam apenas por suas cartas e seu nome, mas era a primeira vez que eles a viam. A beleza dela chamou a atenção de Robb, mas Jon sentiu algo mais por ela.

Vendo o estado de seu irmão mais velho, Robb decidiu ajudar, indo conversar com a moça primeiro e depois apresentá-la ao seu irmão. A conexão entre Daenerys e Jon foi praticamente instantânea. Não demorou muito para que os dois se aproximasse e construíssem um relacionamento que os levou ao amor, um amor tão grande que os uniu apesar de suas diferenças gritantes. Embora Robb ainda estivesse feliz pelo irmão, o coração dele não estava em paz, ainda pensando em Jenny.

Apesar do amor, ainda havia a guerra, todo o conflito exigia sacrifício de todos, fosse com a própria vida, fosse com decisões que ignoravam as emoções. Diante de tamanha necessidade, Robb sacrificou seu amor por Jenny, decidindo se casar com Roslin Frey em troca de auxílio militar do pai da moça.

À princípio, o casamento foi feito por esse único motivo, mas aos poucos, e devido à própria guerra e à distância entre Robb e Roslin, perceberam que se amavam, um amor que cresceu de forma inusitada, mas que não poderia ser mais propício. A união do Stark com a Frey agora finalmente tinha o significado que deveria ter.

De certa forma, Robb encontrou em Roslin algo que nunca encontraria em Jenny, e estava satisfeito, contente, feliz por isso. Já Roslin, viu Robb à princípio como um meio de escape, de deixar a crueldade de seu pai para trás, de viver uma nova vida, ter um novo recomeço. Ela não esperava se apaixonar pelo marido, com quem casou por obrigação, mas esse sentimento a fez se sentir ainda mais feliz com sua nova vida e nova família.

A alegria e o amor entre eles fez sua família crescer, Roslin primeiro deu luz a um menino, que recebeu o nome de Walder. Uns anos mais tarde, nasceu Alyssa, uma menina linda e risonha. Assim, tendo uma família que realmente a amava por ser quem ela era, sem cobrar ou exigir nada em troca, completou a felicidade de Roslin.

Jon e Daenerys também logo tiveram seus filhos, primeiro Jaeherys, nomeado como o avô de sua mãe, Arya veio depois, nomeada como sua impetuosa tia e só depois o pequeno Jon Jr., nomeado como seu pai.

A princípio foi um desafio para Jon lidar com a paternidade, tinha medo de como seria, se realmente estava pronto para cuidar de outro ser humano, tão inocente e dependente dele, mas como sempre, ele se espelhou em seu pai. Eddard sempre fora um exímio pai, amoroso, cuidadoso, sábio. Sua honra e seu amor pela família era o que o guiaram e era assim que Jon crescera, com esse exemplo, e era isso que pretendia passar para os filhos.

Foi uma grande emoção quando segurou Jaeherys pela primeira vez, aquele menino que parecia ser tão pequeno e frágil aos olhos de seu pai era parte de Jon, de seu sangue, de sua família. Seu senso de dever para com Jaeherys foi exponenciado por seu amor, de um pai para seu filho.

Quando Arya nasceu, logo se sentia o quanto a menininha era forte e não havia um nome melhor para dar a ela, ela tinha todas as características de sua tia. No entanto, ela cresceu se tornando uma moça calma e tranquila como seu pai, toda impetuosidade de sua mãe ficou com Jaeherys. Arya e Jaeherys já estavam um pouco crescidos quando Jon Jr. nasceu. Seu nome foi escolhido por sua mãe, por mais que Jon estivesse relutante em ser homenageado no nome do filho.

-Não se sinta mal por isso, Jon - Daenerys fez questão de dizer ao marido, o compreendendo muito bem - sei como se sente constrangido e não merecedor de ter uma homenagem, mas se estou nomeando nosso filho de Jon, é porque eu quero que ele seja um homem honrado e generoso como você é.

-Está bem, Dany - ele finalmente cedeu, emocionado - está bem.

O menino era um tanto levado, fazendo jus a como seu pai e seus tios eram, mas também podia ser muito obediente, ouvindo os mais velhos sabiamente e tendo um relacionamento muito próximo com os irmãos, que o protegiam e o guiavam.

Assim, Jon e Daenerys tinham construído uma família, lado a lado, vendo o futuro com esperança, depois de terem feito sua parte para conquistar segurança e estabilidade, não somente para eles, mas para toda nação.


	15. A jornada de Tyrion

Quando a guerra eclodiu em Westeros e Tyrion percebeu o que estava acontecendo, não demorou muito para tomar uma decisão. Sabia muito bem o que sua família estava fazendo, era isso que Tywin estava almejando, arquitetando por tanto tempo, Cersei sonhara com poder quase durante toda sua vida e o pai, sabendo muito bem disso, apoiava que ela se sentasse no trono, sob a orientação sutil dele. A Jaime não restava fazer muito, apenas calar e consentir, afinal, aquela era a sua família. Seu posto e obrigação moral era defendê-los e fazer o máximo para isso.

Tyrion era um Lannister, por seu nome, mas nunca se sentiu parte da família. Os olhares constantes de desprezo do pai e da irmã o lembravam disso. Todo o poder que eles detinham, acumulados ao longo do tempo, os fizeram extremamente poderosos e temíveis e, aproveitando-se disso, foram oprimindo o povo cada vez mais e, quando a oportunidade surgiu, Cersei se autodeclarou rainha. O poder dos Lannister era tão grande que ninguém ousava contestá-lo.

Tyrion não queria tomar partido nisso, simplesmente se despediu de Jaime, que nem tentou impedi-lo e partiu para Essos. Ali nas Cidades Livres, ele esperava que ninguém o reconhecesse, que não fosse só mais um dos tiranos que tinham tomado o poder em Westeros.

Não foi fácil se acostumar ao novo lugar, era estranho estar ali num lugar tão diferente à princípio, mas Tyrion decidiu se adaptar. Ficou primeiro em Pentos, se acomodando numa hospedaria, por mais que fosse razoavelmente barata, ele não deveria gastar a quantia que estava carregando.

Depois de tirar um cochilo, numa tentativa vã de descansar e recuperar suas energias, já que sua mente ainda estava cansada, pensando no que tinha passado em Westeros, Tyrion decidiu dar uma volta pela cidade. Não gostou muito do que viu, na verdade, toda aquela realidade o lembrava do que tinha visto em seu próprio país. O descaso dos poderosos que causava a miséria dos mais necessitados, que estavam na rua lutando por sua sobrevivência.

Tyrion se compadeceu deles, ocasionalmente deu uma moeda valiosa a cada pedinte que pôde ajudar ao longo do caminho, o que causou estranheza dos ajudados, afinal, uma coisa muito rara de se ver era um anão rico. Sua boa ação poderia acabar revelando sua verdadeira identidade, foi assim que logo Tyrion decidiu partir dali, decidindo ir para Bravos. Ele não sabia exatamente o que faria ali, mas sabia que não poderia voltar para Westeros tão cedo.

Era uma cidade portuária, que recebia notícias de todo o mundo e de todas as partes. Foi ali no porto, enquanto Tyrion andava à procura de hospedagem que ele ouviu algo muito curioso e peculiar. Um furacão tinha atingido o norte de Essos, deixando para trás morte e destruição. Porém, no meio de todo esse caos, o Lannister encontrou algo trágico e belo, o jornal local trazia um poema denominado "O Furacão", escrito por uma jovem chamada Daenerys Targaryen.

Por mais que não a conhecesse pessoalmente, suas palavras tocaram o coração de Tyrion. Ele nunca tinha perdido o lugar que chamara de lar durante toda sua vida, mas também, sua casa estava longe de ser um lar. Talvez tenha sido isso que o fez se conectar com a história do poema, o sentimento de perda, não só de um lugar para se viver, mas também do que fazer a partir dali, como deixar a tragédia para trás e prosseguir.

Era o que ele estava tentando fazer naquela terra longínqua, estava perdido e aparentemente sem ter o que fazer, mas se cruzasse os braços em Westeros, certamente pagaria com a vida por sua ousadia. Assim, sabia que era melhor ficar afastado.

Continuou vagando um pouco mais, por Astapor e Meereen, sem ter muito o que fazer. Às vezes, mantinha sua rotina de distribuir esmolas, ainda lidando com os olhares estranhados, a dúvida de como um anão poderia ter posses e riquezas. Foi quando algo pelo qual ele esperava, mesmo sem saber, aconteceu.

Por mais raro e improvável que fosse, notícias boas vieram de Westeros, a guerra finalmente tinha acabado, Tywin Lannister tinha morrido em combate, Cersei foi mantida presa e então exilada. No meio das notícias, não havia nada sobre Jaime e o coração de Tyrion ficou verdadeiramente apertado.

Se havia um motivo mais forte para voltar era o seu irmão e depois, é claro, a paz e tentativa de democracia que Eddard Stark tentava instaurar. Tyrion decidiu tomar um navio de volta a Westeros, não tendo ideia de como seria seu futuro. Tentaria não agir como sua família, colaborar com o novo governo como pudesse, foi então que ao finalmente chegar ao país do qual tinha partido, refugiou-se longe de Rochedo Casterly, crendo que a irmã não suportaria sua presença na cidade. Restou-lhe procurar refúgio em Porto Real.

Assim que se hospedou e tentou dormir um pouco, encontrou um visitante misterioso em seu quarto. Não tão misterioso quando Tyrion prestou mais um pouco de atenção.

-Não vai me assustar irmão - ele declarou e Jaime baixou seu capuz.

-Também é bom vê-lo, Tyrion - Jaime acabou esboçando um sorriso - mesmo que não tenha enviado notícias.

-Você sabe muito bem que isso seria inviável, não queria que Cersei me encontrasse - confessou o mais novo.

-Eu sei - Jaime sentou-se ao lado dele - e eu acho que fez o certo, perdemos feio a guerra, e eu prefiro uma derrota, do que perder meu irmão.

-Eu agradeço, de verdade, Jaime, também não confio na minha própria destreza - Tyrion foi sincero em sua brincadeira - então, o que pretende fazer agora?

-Não tenho muita certeza - Jaime deu de ombros - não sei como Lannisters vão se encaixar nesse reino a partir de agora, mas eu tenho negócios inacabados em Tarth.

-Tarth? O que fez lá? - aquilo despertou a curiosidade do seu irmão.

-É uma longa história, passei um tempo como prisioneiro de guerra, até que decidissem me libertar e eu devo meus agradecimentos a isso a Lady Brienne - explicou o mais velho.

-Posso imaginar que agradecimentos sejam esses... - ponderou Tyrion - mas eu fico feliz por você e desejo que continue sendo feliz.

-Eu espero que encontre o mesmo - Jaime apertou a mão do irmão e assim eles se despediram.

Tyrion tentou se acomodar da melhor forma em Porto Real, em uma hospedaria outra vez, mas nem mesmo num lugar simples conseguiu se esconder do presidente. No entanto, Stark não pretendia lhe fazer mal.

Entregaram ao Lannister uma carta do presidente, pedindo que ele fizesse parte do movo governo. As ações de sua família não implicariam em como Stark o considerava, ele gostaria de formar uma parceria, pelo bem do governo.

Assim, parecia que Tyrion tinha acabado de encontrar seu lugar na nova Westeros.


	16. Entre a dama e o ferreiro

Não havia muita coisa decidida sobre o destino de Arya quando ela finalmente chegou à maioridade. Se fosse uma mocinha comum, uma dama convertida às convenções da alta sociedade, deveria ficar noiva em breve, de um bom pretendente que seus pais escolhessem. Embora muitos ainda seguissem essas regras, os tempos estavam mudando e regras nunca se aplicavam totalmente a Arya.

Os pais dela sabiam como ela era, que não adiantaria lhe impôr um casamento forçado, ela não aceitaria ser uma dama cuidadora do lar, Arya achava que isso não combinava com ela. Assim, enquanto ela mesma decidia o que fazer na sua vida adulta, seu pai lhe confiou uma tarefa que ele tinha certeza que lhe caberia muito bem.

Os Stark, principalmente Ned, eram quem coordenavam as questões militares no Norte, enquanto a guerra contra o Sul continuava se estendendo. Ned pediu que área buscasse mais ferreiros, mais homens que pudessem forjar mais armas. Era horrível pensar numa função assim, e a que finalidade ela servia, mas era algo extremamente necessário.

Focada em sua missão, Arya desceu a região, procurando alguém que aceitasse aquela empreitada. Chegou até o extremo limite da região Sul, sendo esperta o suficiente para não se fazer aparecer em pleno território inimigo. A filha de Eddard Stark estaria morta se pisasse em Porto Real.

Sua primeira parada, que não importasse que caminho tomasse, passaria pelas ruas bagunçadas e agitadas da capital. Não importava o conflito que acontecia do lado de fora, não havia muitos danos à cidade e seu ritmo, havia atrasos de mercadorias e más notícias aqui e ali, mas a capital estava de pé, com todas as suas características de metrópole, o que incluía uma ferraria.

O homem trabalhava com afinco, moldando o metal sobre a bigorna acesa, batendo com um enorme martelo, fazendo a ferramenta parecer leve por alguns momentos. Sua habilidade chamou a atenção de Arya.

Gendry geralmente detestava quando ficavam o olhando trabalhar, havia um certo quê de crítica e desprezo em fazer isso, mas não foi o que ele percebeu da moça que já estava à porta de sua forja por um bom tempo. Ela era uma aristocrata, vestia boas roupas, mais bem pouco ortodoxas para uma senhora da alta sociedade. Era um vestido prático, que a ajudava a se movimentar e montar num cavalo, caso fosse necessário. Parecia que ela era meio descuidada também, havia lama na barra do vestido, mas mesmo assim, ela parecia não notar ou não se importar. Só por aquele pequeno detalhe, ele percebeu que ela era diferente.

-Bom dia, senhora, há algo que eu possa fazer por você? - ele interrompeu o trabalho e foi atendê-la.

-Bom dia, senhor, sou Arya Stark e estou interessada em seus serviços - ela foi direta e prática como Gendry tinha deduzido que ela era.

-Eu sou um ferreiro, como pode ver, o que gostaria de encomendar? - Gendry quis saber mais especificamente.

-Na verdade, é muito mais do que o senhor imagina - ela continuou fazendo certo mistério - ouvi dizer que é um dos melhores de Porto Real, antes que possamos fazer negócio, preciso saber da sua posição sobre a guerra.

-A guerra? Bom, srta. Stark, não a apoio de forma nenhuma, só trouxe sofrimento a todo mundo, especialmente a quem não tem nada a ver com isso - ele não se importou que a família dela fosse um dos lados opostos no conflito - mas pra ser sincero, admiro a coragem dos seus parentes.

-Meus parentes? - Arya ficou intrigada, mas logo entendeu - ah claro, eu disse meu nome. Eu sou filha de Eddard Stark, e foi ele quem me enviou, precisamos de uma parceria para reabastecer nosso armamento, é por isso que estou aqui.

-É mesmo? Então quer que eu faça armas para os soldados do Norte, eu deveria saber - Gendry ponderou sobre a proposta.

-Então aceita a parceria comigo? Pelo visto você é a nosso favor - Arya esperava que ele dissesse sim.

-É, entre o Sul e o Norte, eu prefiro que o Norte vença, se Cersei e os Lannister continuarem no poder, não sei se muitos ainda aguentariam o jugo deles - o ferreiro continuou sendo sincero - se é desse jeito que eu posso ajudar a terminar com esse conflito, então sim, srta. Stark, farei suas armas.

-Ótimo, foi bom fazer negócios com você - ela apertou a mão dele firmemente, o que o surpreendeu um pouco.

-Nós mal começamos o trabalho, senhorita - Gendry deu um sorriso genuíno, disposto a fazer seu melhor por esse trabalho e pela dama a sua frente.

Assim, eles se transformaram numa verdadeira equipe, Arya recebia os pedidos do pai, conhecendo bem armas tanto quanto o General Stark, descrevia a Gendry o que precisava, e o ferreiro se empenhava ao máximo para atender o pedido dela. Eles conviveram um com um outro durante um longo tempo, se tornando bons amigos, até que todas as encomendas de Eddard cessaram, e Arya foi requisitada de volta a Winterfell.

-Eu agradeço por todos seus serviços, Gendry, mas agora eu realmente preciso partir - ela disse, relutante em fazer isso, não queria deixá-lo na perigosa Porto Real.

-Entendo, Arya, sabia que esse dia chegaria, foi um prazer conhecê-la e... se não for pedir demais, me envie uma carta ou outra, se se lembrar desse humilde ferreiro - Gendry tinha travessura na voz, aparecendo na frente de sua tristeza.

Comovida, Arya não se restringiu e o beijou, surpreendendo o ferreiro.

-Acho que isso significa que eu nunca vou te esquecer - ela foi categórica ao falar.

-Mesmo assim, não acho... não é que não a ame, eu falei sério quando disse que era um humilde ferreiro - Gendry ponderou.

-Acha mesmo que eu gostaria de me casar com um nobre de outra família importante como a minha? - ela riu, o que o deixou confuso - não, a princípio eu nem gostaria de me casar, mas acho que posso me acostumar a viver pra sempre com você, não sou exigente, e muito menos você, quanto a mim.

-Que quer dizer, Arya? Não se menospreze, você ainda é uma dama - ele rebateu.

-Uma dama sem hábitos de dama - ela corrigiu - admita, eu não sou como outras mocinhas delicadas.

-Não é, realmente não é, é uma das coisas que me faz gostar de você - admitiu o ferreiro.

-Então, sr. Waters, espero que assuma um compromisso comigo, porque eu estou disposta a isso - ela olhou bem nos olhos dele, determinada.

-Está bem - ele viu que aquela chance não se repetiria - falarei com seu pai assim que for possível, espero que ele me aceite.

-Ele vai te aceitar porque eu já te escolhi - Arya afirmou com toda certeza.

Assim, eles se despediram e Gendry, alguns dias depois, reunindo o que tinha, fez uma corajosa viagem até Winterfell.


	17. Uma celebração

Antes que voltasse para Winterfell, Arya enviou uma carta diretamente para o pai. Com poucas palavras e menos detalhes, ela deixava claro que estava voltando com um bom aliado e ferreiro, como seu pai tinha instruído, e também uma proposta que ela esperava que o pai considerasse com todo cuidado e respeito.

Gendry acompanhou sua empregadora durante a viagem, mais quieto e cuidadoso que o habitual, pensando bem no que estava prestes a fazer e como se comportaria na frente do General Eddard Stark. A fama do militar corria por todo país, por sua campanha e sua coragem de se colocar entre seu território e os poderosos Lannisters.

No entanto, ao chegar em Winterfell, muito do nervosismo de Gendry tinha passado. A cidade era comum, tinha tudo que uma cidade precisava, não parecia ter as carências enormes de Porto Real e muito menos seu calor excessivo. Winterfell era fria, havia marcas da guerra aqui e ali, mas ainda assim, era uma cidade acolhedora, todos pareciam querer ajudar uns aos outros. Talvez fosse só uma impressão de Gendry, porque para ele, nem todo mundo poderia ser tão bondoso assim.

Seu nervosismo retornou quando eles foram se aproximando da mansão Stark, o maior prédio dentro da fortaleza, cheia de funcionários aqui e ali. Gendry esperou atrás de Arya, observando o que ela faria a seguir.

-Não se acanhe, Gendry, venha comigo - ela pediu, risonha.

Seu amado assentiu, fazendo o que ela pediu, tentando não se distrair e ficar observando tudo ao seu redor como um bobo, sem deixar o tamanho do lugar intimidá-lo.

Eddard logo soube da chegada deles e sem se demorar, foi ao seu encontro. Era inevitável que reparasse em Gendry, afinal, ele seria seu forte aliado nos armamentos, mas por conhecer bem sua filha, mais o jeito reservado com que ela olhava para ele, o general deduziu que havia muito mais que um simples negócio entre eles.

-Pai! - Arya o abraçou sem hesitar, tinha sentido muitas saudades dele e estava feliz por ele estar bem.

-Como vai, minha Arya? Estou vendo que tudo deu certo - o pai lhe sorriu afetuosamente.

-Sim, sim pai, tudo correu bem, eu estou feliz por estar aqui e por poder tê-lo ajudado - ela sorriu de volta, olhando para Gendry logo em seguida, e ele se aproximou - antes de qualquer coisa, eu queria apresentá-lo, papai, ao nosso grande aliado, não conseguiria cumprir minha missão se não fosse por ele, esse é Gendry Waters, o ferreiro de Porto Real.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo senhor - disse o ferreiro levemente maravilhado, era uma grande honra conhecer o grande herói da revolução - eu vim até aqui com um assunto muito urgente e importante, se me permitir contar ao senhor.

-Sim, sim, meu jovem, eu o ouvirei - Eddard assentiu, os dois o seguiram, o general indicou assentos, que foram tomados pela filha e o ferreiro.

-Senhor, com todo respeito e humildade, eu peço pela mão de sua filha Arya em casamento - Gendry falou, tentando conter o nervosismo - sei que o senhor mal me conhece, e que conheci Arya há pouco tempo, mas minhas intenções sobre ela são verdadeiras e puras.

-Meu caro, não esperava tamanha declaração - Eddard foi sincero em sua reação - mas se minha filha o ama também e ela o escolheu, confio no julgamento de Arya mais do que tudo, e por isso, eu lhes darei minha benção imediatamente.

-Papai, fala sério? Isso é ótimo, eu sabia que confiaria em mim, e eu te agradeço muito por isso - Arya ficou radiante diante da confirmação.

Gendry, de um jeito mais contido, ainda temendo o sogro, comemorou com um sorriso discreto. Com o tempo, durante os preparativos do casamento, ele pôde conhecer Eddard melhor, sendo aceito por ele na família como um filho. Aquele sentimento era novo para o ferreiro, que não tinha conhecido seu pai, sendo criado apenas com a mãe, se virando sozinho para conseguir o mínimo para uma vida digna, agora seria genro do grande herói da Revolução.

Foi uma cerimônia muito simples, na mansão dos Stark, tendo a aprovação também da mãe e dos irmãos de Arya, que simpatizaram com Gendry também. Até mesmo o próprio noivo começou a deixar seus medos e preocupações de lado quando notou que os grandes Starks aceitavam um simples ferreiro em sua família, e não eram esnobes ou arrogantes.

Mesmo assim, Arya e Gendry construíram sua própria família juntos, longe de Winterfell. Ambos queriam sua própria independência e liberdade. Ao término da guerra, em Correrio, Gendry e Arya se estabeleceram ali, ele ainda era ferreiro e ela ainda era sua melhor negociante quando se tratava de arrumar novos trabalhos ao marido. Logo eles foram abençoados com um filho, que recebeu o nome de Eddard, em homenagem ao avô.

O pequeno Ned Waters trouxe bastante orgulho e alegria aos seus pais, avós e tios, e assim, em seu nome estava a promessa de elevar o nome Waters à grandeza, tanto quanto seus parentes Stark fizeram.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E esse o fim dessa coleção de histórias anteriores à narrativa de Quebrando a Roda. Espero que tenham gostado e até mais!


End file.
